


One [vote]

by George_WashingDone_with_you



Category: 1776 (1972), 1776 - Edwards/Stone, 18th Century CE RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, This is set like after the vote, and so am i, this fandom is DEAD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 04:29:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12623216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/George_WashingDone_with_you/pseuds/George_WashingDone_with_you
Summary: Im garbage for 1776 *paints trash can as 1776 logo and jumps in*





	One [vote]

**Author's Note:**

> Im garbage for 1776 *paints trash can as 1776 logo and jumps in*

James Wilson nervously walked up the steps that lead to his fellow delegate, or maybe ex-delegate seeing as the man left congress, John Dickinson's home. 

Wilson really had no idea why he'd come, well actually he'd be lying if he said that. James did have an objective in mind. Really it was that he wasn't sure this was a good idea. 

Coming up to the door, Wilson paused for a moment before knocking. He could hear the sounds of someone walking towards the door before it opened. 

With what had happened this morning in Congress, Wilson expected to have the door slammed in his face. Instead Dickinson merely stood there for a moment before speaking. 

"Come in, James. Come in."  
Dickinson turned and left the door opened which Wilson took as the invitation to go inside. 

There was a slight period of silence in which Wilson thought he was to break it, but it was Dickinson who did. 

"So how'd it go after I left?" Dickinson asked from his seat at his desk. 

Wilson was surprised that there was no tone of bitterness lacing Dickinson's words. Infact Wilson detected notes of exhaustion in the question. 

"Oh uh..quite well. We approved the declaration and Hancock signed it bringing it into effect." 

"Oh." 

The awkward tension was practically gnawing at Wilson, who fiddled with his cane before speaking up. 

"Look, John Im so-" 

"Don't, James. Don't you dare apologize." Dickinson had risen from his chair and walked to towards Wilson. 

"But-" 

"No. / I / should be apologizing."  
Dickinson sighed while confusion spread across Wilson's face. 

"Im sorry, James. For basically manipulating you these past months. Hell, even today for example. I forced you into voting my way...when I knew thats not even what you wanted." 

Wilson's mouth had clamped shut as he processed this confession. He'd always gone along with Dickinson simply because of the respect and -dare he say it- /love/ he'd felt for the man. Fortunately, he'd mostly agreed with Dickinson anyway, usually just sidestepping the issue's that they didn't. Now Wilson realized that his feelings had trumped his mind and duped him into thinking he'd gained the friendship of Dickinson. When really all Dickinson wanted was his vote. Thats all Wilson ever meant to Dickinson. A damn, solidtary vote. 

"Oh. Well um since my purpose for coming here has been diffused, I guess I'll be going." Putting his hat back on, Wilson started for the door. 

"Wait..James, I-" Dickinson hurried toward Wilson but came to a stop and looked down at the floor, ashamed. 

"Hell, you deserve to hate me after everything I just told you. Go."  
Averting his eyes from James gaze, Dickinson continued looking down. 

"Not..necessarily, John." Wilson turned to face Dickinson. 

"..but did you ever /really/ consider me a friend? Or even the possibility of friendship? Was I simply just a /vote/ to you?" Wilson was standing in front of Dickinson now, looking down at the other who's gaze was still averted. 

For some reason Dickinson shuddered slightly as though a bolt of something had struck him. Slowly Dickinson looked up and met James gaze head-on so that they made complete eye contact. 

"I did James. I really did. Except I figured you wouldn't want my friendship so I-" Dickinson sighed.  
"Well now you certainly wouldn't want my friendship after everything-" 

Seeing Dickinson so..vulnerable and broken down struck something in James. It was a contrast with the usual smirking gaze and haughty air Dickinson carried about in Congress. 

James opened his mouth to speak but closed it upon contemplating what to say. 

"So I guess you'll be leaving then? Its not like my apol-"  
Dickinson had started but James interrupted him. 

"There's such a thing a starting anew, John. I would greatly value your friendship if you would be..so kind as to extend it. I..I like you a lot, John." 

Wilson had said the last part much quieter and figured Dickinson hadn't heard him. Turns out he did. 

"Really?" Dickinson shifted so that he stood closer to James. 

James nodded, holding his breath. 

"I...I like you a great lot as well...James." 

Wilson broke out into a nervous smile. 

"So..starting anew?" 

"Starting anew."  
Dickinson smiled, a genuine smile, not his usual smirk this time. 

The smile. 

The smile that broke James into a thousand pieces. 

The smile James had only ever seen a few, fleeting times. One that rarely existed. Like a flickering candle. 

Dickinson had started to walk away, offering to get James a drink before James spoke up. 

"John.." 

"Yes?"  
Dickinson had turned around to face him. 

The two were still quite close to each other and it would only take about one step to close the distance, James noticed. 

There was really only one phrase that would fit for what James felt and was about to do. 

In the words of John Adams..

Oh good god. 

Taking that one step James took his chance and crashed his lips onto John's. 

Dickinson let out a noise of surprise in which James immeadiatly pulled away quickly. 

"Im..sorry, I don't-John I.." Wilson stumbled as his face grew redder. 

"Did you mean it?" Was all Dickinson spoke. 

"Yes..?" Hell of course James meant it. 

"Well then.." 

With that final reply Dickinson grabbed Wilson by the collar and resumed their kiss. 

It was soft, it was sweet and it made sparks go off in James brain. 

Dickinson smiled into the kiss and James could feel an excited and happy energy radiating from the other. 

They pulled apart, with Dickinson resting his head on James shoulder who held the slightly shorter male close.

~ 

The two were sitting on the couch, John leaning against James shoulder. 

"You mentioned this morning that you'd join the militia, John." 

"Yes." 

"Just..don't get yourself killed." 

"James..." John undid the satin bow that held back his hair and shifted so that his head was in James lap. James gently curled and wove Dickinson's dark locks around his fingers. 

"...I would never." 

"Neither would I. Certainly not if it meant leaving you behind."  
James looked away.

Turning to look up at James, John smiled softly. 

"It won't come to that, James."  
Dickinson interlocked his hand with  
James. 

"What if we never meet again, John? What if I never see-" 

Dickinson let out a chuckle at that. 

"We live in the same state, James!" 

"But this war-" 

Sitting up, John shushed James and left a reassuring kiss on the other's cheek. 

"You may not see me in congress,"  
Dickinson started as he tied back his hair. 

"..but you'll see me.." 

James worried look relaxed slightly as Dickinson put his hand on top of Wilson's . 

"..always, and eventually."

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all can find me on instagram [@spies.in1776]


End file.
